


Vampire Diaries: Amazing Race

by sqbr



Category: The Amazing Race, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Silly, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Damon Salvatore from "The Vampire Diaries" on the Amazing Race. Because Damon suggested it on the show and the idea was just so amusing I had to draw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Diaries: Amazing Race

 

Girl: Hey do you guys know where all the other teams got to?

Damon: So about earlier today when you deliberately stole our taxi..

Stefan: Damon...

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't seen the show, Damon is a complete psychopath ie it's probably not a good idea to steal his taxi.


End file.
